


Honesty Is The Most Important Thing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Beer, Confessions, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Fear, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Steak/Steaks, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Truth, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani goes to tell Steve about Adam, Junior is there for moral support, What happens when she tells him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Honesty Is The Most Important Thing:

*Summary: Tani goes to tell Steve about Adam, Junior is there for moral support, What happens when she tells him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

“It’s gonna be all right, Babe”, Officer Junior Reigns tells his girlfriend, Officer Tani Rey, as they made their way to their boss, teammate, & friend, Commander Steve McGarrett. He needs to know, cause it’s gonna affect him, & their ohana.

 

He kissed her free hand, so it would make her feel better. “He’s gonna hate me”, She said sadly, as she thought of the worst scenarios in her mind, as she was trying to relax, & ease her mind of worry. That particular moment, she is gonna practice what she is gonna say.

 

Steve was waiting for them, & he had steak & beer for them. He greeted them, & they all sat down to eat, The Former Seal noticed that the ex-lifeguard was acting strangely. He said this to her, as a response. “Are you okay, Tani ?”, He asked with concern. Tani nodded, took a breath, & let it out, She told him everything.

 

“Please don’t be mad at her, Sir, She didn’t know what to do, She didn’t want to hurt you, She was in a tough spot”, Junior said, as Steve put a hand up to stop him from further talking.

 

“I know, Honesty is the most important thing,” He turned to Tani, “Please don’t be afraid to tell me anything”, She nodded, & he continued on. “I am gonna have a face to face with Adam, I am gonna get to the bottom of this, You can count it”, They managed to relax for the rest of the evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
